Where Has This Gone?
by BurningSage15
Summary: James and Lily Potter, as we know them today, didn't start off as such, or even as friends. But James's change in character causes Lily to take notice, and we know how this story will end.
1. Chapter 1

Where Has This Gone?

Chapter One

"Oi, watch it Potter!"

The girl with red hair and green eyes glared at the tall boy. He dipped his head and offered an apologetic smirk.

"Apologies, Evans."

With this, he disappeared around the corner, leaving Lily to huff and continue on her way to Charms class.

"Honestly! The nerve!" Lily exclaimed in hushed tones to her friend Marlene, who grinned in return.

"He likes you, Lily," she quipped, as she had done many a time before. Lily rolled her eyes.

"No, he wants to parade me around to his friends," she replied. It was Marlene's turn to roll her eyes. The two girls turned back to their Charms work after a sharp shh! from the pair in front of them. Lily listened to the scratching of quills on paper, her mind abuzz with thoughts ranging and flittering from James Potter to the Charms paper in front of her to the duo in front of her and Marlene.

Finally, the class was over and they handed in their essays. Lily ran a hand through her hair distractedly, letting out a sigh of relief. She offered a smile to Marlene as she approached to walk to Transfiguration together.

"Was it horrid?" Marlene asked. Lily groaned dramatically.

"Of course! I doubt it could have gone worse!" she cried out, earning stares from first- and second-years. Marlene giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Coming from the girl who likely got highest marks on it," she teased. They laughed and continued their chatter as they hurried along.

An arm appeared around Marlene's shoulders, and Lily drifted to walk in front of the pair, not wanting to deal with that.

She didn't hear specifics, but she heard Sirius Black's deep voice and Marlene's giggles, and rolled her eyes in exasperation. Honestly, the two were gag-worthy. But she didn't complain, because she was sure if she had a boyfriend they would be the same. Finally, they arrived at McGonagall's classroom and Black slipped away with a kiss to Marlene's cheek. Lily quirked an eyebrow at her friend, whose cheeks blushed pink and she shushed Lily. They scurried into the room at the sight of another hoard of students approaching the corridor. Lily teased her friend as they made their way toward their seats. Lily sat in her seat in the back of the room, leaving the seat to her left empty, and Marlene sat in the seat directly in front of her. They continued joking, and Lily poking fun, until the red haired girl caught sight of a certain someone entering the classroom.

"Afternoon, ladies," James Potter greeted as he took his place in the chair next to Lily. The girl rolled her eyes and exchanged a glance with Marlene.

"Hello, Potter," Marlene grinned. The bell rang abruptly and McGonagall called for attention, giving Lily a welcome relief. This was her favorite subject, though it was unfortunately marred by the presence of James Potter sitting next to her. She attempted to listen to McGonagall's instruction, and took notes as diligently as possible- well, as well as she could with the boy next to her flicking small pieces of parchment into her direct line of sight the entire lesson.

"Now, I'd like you to try the spell. Katie will pass out rats for practice. Please do not try to make messes," she directed, with a pointed glance at Potter at her last words. He put on an innocent face before she turned away and he turned to Lily.

"Evans, will you ever read my notes?" Lily rolled her eyes.

"No, Potter, I won't."

"I do believe they're worth reading," he noted. Lily ignored him and thanked Katie as she passed by with a rat for both her and Potter. With a wave of her wand, Lily completed the assignment, even though she'd been somewhat, ahem, distracted during the lesson. Potter stared, mouth agape momentarily, before staring at the rat placed before him and attempting the same. Nothing happened. He frowned, a furrow forming between his eyebrows. He tried again, this time the rat letting out a short squeal before attempting to race away from his wand. Lily giggled at the sight before rolling her lips into her mouth to stop herself from acknowledging the boy beside her. Potter seemed shocked that she'd laughed and she swore she saw him let a small smile slip from the corner of her eye. As she scribbled down another note onto her parchment, another note- larger, she noticed, than the tiny pieces he'd flicked at her throughout the class period- landed in her lap. She glanced up to Potter, who hadn't seemed to have relented on his pursuit of transfiguring his rat. Lily considered ignoring it once more, but eventually decided on taking pity on the poor boy and opened the folded piece of parchment.

Help? Was the single word written on the note. Lily looked back at Potter, who was now looking back at her, and raised her eyebrows.

"Really? Another attempt to get me on a date?" she sighed in exasperation. Potter looked confused momentarily before realization dawned on his face.

"Wha-no, no! Honest, I do need help. Do you see this?" At this, he gestured to his rat, who appeared to be nearly glaring at Potter. Lily let a small chuckle slip out before conceding.

"Alright. But it's strictly business, got it?" James nodded eagerly, promising up and down that he wouldn't try anything. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Fine, meet me after dinner in the library. If you're not there by 6, I'm leaving," Lily threatened. James once more nodded, returning to the rat and stopping it from scurrying away.

That evening, after she returned to the common room from dinner, Lily gathered her Transfiguration notes and book and proceeded to say goodbye to her friends and make her way to the library. When she got there, she found James Potter sitting at a table in the back-most corner waiting for her. She approached the table and sat in the seat across from him with caution. He looked up from his parchment with a look of surprise and grinned impishly at her.

"Hello, Evans, fancy seeing you here." Lily rolled her eyes, putting her book on the table with a thump.

"Alright, Potter, let's get to work," she muttered with a small shake of her head. James nodded, retrieving his wand and book as she had done.

A while later, James had his head in his hands, his hair obviously having been pushed back repeatedly, and his glasses sat on the end of his nose. Lily had to admit, now sitting next to him (it was easier to teach him that way, no one could blame her!), that he was rather attractive, though that admittance would be only to herself and never to another living soul.

"Come on, Potter, you know this. You've done it plenty of times!" Lily encouraged. James groaned and slid a hand down his face.

"Evans, that's the point! I've tried plenty of times, and it hasn't yet worked!" Lily rolled her eyes and prodded his side.

"Get on with it, then. Try it!" She prompted. James pointed his wand at the goblet in front of him- the current subject of his attempts at the spell- and waved it, muttering the words. The goblet wobbled before sprouting the tail of a mouse, but otherwise remaining the same. James slumped back into his seat. Lily sighed.

"Well, you're closer, at least!" she tried. James just gave her a look before letting his head loll back onto the back of his seat.

"Evans, I'm not going to get this, just face it."

"Potter, I'm not giving up on you now. You're close!" James looked over at her and sighed.

"C'mon!" Lily tried again. James rolled his eyes and shifted so he was leaning forward once more.

"Fine, but only because it's you, Evans," he muttered. Lily felt her retort catch, and she rolled her lips inward, keeping quiet as he attempted the spell once more. She watched the way he flicked his wand, the way the words rolled from his lips, the intense look of concentration on his face. She didn't notice her lips tug upward into a small smile.

"I did it!" Lily snapped herself out of whatever daze she had sunk into- definitely not admiring James Potter, that was for sure- to see the goblet had, indeed, been transfigured into a rat. She broke out into a grin.

"I told you, Potter! See, that wasn't too awful, was it?" James gave her a pointed look that said, oh-yes-we-didn't-just-spend-over-an-hour-in-the-library-attempting-this. But then he grinned back at her and it occurred to Lily that James Potter wasn't a god-awful human being anymore. He hadn't come on to her the entire time they'd been in the library, and hadn't tortured anyone the entire year- so far, she reminded herself. Add those improvements to him and the fact she'd recently realized his attractiveness, she blushed at the grin, which only made his grin widen.

Lily cleared her throat and gestured to the mouse that was threatening to run off. James quickly caught it and held it in his hand.

"Well, Potter, looks like you don't need my help anymore," Lily pointed out, and began to gather her belongings, which had somehow become scattered around their table.

"Erm- sorry- but I- could you- help me on the essay as well?" Lily quirked an eyebrow at him, but he just grinned sheepishly and she sighed.

"Alright. But honestly, it's not due until the day after tomorrow."

"Which is why you've already finished, right Evans?" he teased. Lily rolled her eyes, but felt a blush creep onto her cheeks.

"Oh hush up, Potter."

Hours later, when Madam Pince snapped at them to get out of her library, the pair headed off to the Gryffindor common room together, chatting rather amiably. Lily laughed at a face James pulled at the mention of cockroach clusters when a voice sounded behind them.

"Well, well, if it isn't the little mudblood with her knight in shining armor," the snide voice said. Lily sucked in a breath, closing her eyes in dread as James stiffened beside her.

"Potter, don't," she warned quietly. The voice's speaker chucked darkly.

"Yes, Potter, don't." She felt James turn beside her, and she did the same, opening her eyes to see one of Severus's friends- Avery, she believed- standing before them.

"Shut up, Avery," James growled lowly, taking a step forward. Lily placed a hand on his arm, nowhere near holding him back, but an attempt to calm him down.

"James," she persisted, tugging on his arm. He shrugged her off, glaring menacingly at Avery.

"Potter, don't want to get into too much trouble, now, do we? Dumbledore might take you off your position as Head Boy, hmm? The mudblood might not like you so much if see has to watch you lose your temper," he sneered. Lily could see James getting both uncomfortable and angrier. Honestly, did the entire school know he liked her?

"Shut your mouth, Avery, before I do it for you," James snarled, his hands clenching into fists.

"James Potter! You'll do no such thing!" Lily exclaimed. The Gryffindor boy seemed to remember Lily was there and looked down at her, the anger dissipating as his gaze met hers.

"Better listen to the mudblood, Potter." James's head snapped back to look at the Slytherin and Lily groaned internally.

"Avery, just fuck off," Lily half-pleaded, half-threatened. James looked at her in surprise, likely at her language. Avery looked almost as surprised.

"I'm surprised, Evans. I expected that sort of thing from Potter, but not you," he chuckled.

"Well then maybe you should get going before Potter does something that I'm sure neither he nor I will regret," she quipped, her hard glare seeming to make him uncomfortable.

"Ah, I highly doubt that will be what our meeting comes to." With this, he turned and disappeared around a corner. Lily let out a sigh of relief. She turned slowly with a "C'mon, Potter," and made for the common room. When she noticed James hadn't tagged along, she turned around to see he had slid down the wall and was now sitting looking rather distressed, with his head in his hands.

"James?" Her voice was soft and uncertain. She'd never seen him look like this before. He was, in general, the arrogant, self-confident boy she had grown used to over the years. He looked up and his face looked just as distressed as the rest of him. She padded softly back over and seated herself next to him.

"James? What's wrong?" He looked down at her and let his legs straighten in front of him and his hands folded in his lap.

"I've tried, Lily. I really have. I straightened out- mostly. I don't torment Snivellus, I don't do pranks anymore- not the injury-inducing ones at any rate, I'm not an ass to you anymore, I just- Honestly, I don't miss it, but I've been trying, Lily. And it's not like I've gotten anywhere. Just tell me, honestly, do I even have a chance? I know you've turned me down countless times over the years- and trust me, I felt all of them- but do I? Any at all?" Lily sat in shock, her eyes widening. She honestly hadn't expected that. Where had that even come from? James seemed to sense her bewilderment, and tried to backtrack.

"I mean- It's just- I just thought- because-" Lily sighed and rested her head against the wall, staring at the ceiling.

"James, I don't know."

"What?"

"I don't know, alright? Honestly, I've never even thought about you as anything more than an annoying prat-" at this, James winced, "but since this year has begun, you aren't… horrible. I mean, today more than anything has changed my mind. You haven't been an arse, at all really. You've made me laugh. I don't know anymore, James." James seemed to brighten up slightly beside her. She turned to look at him.

"I- I didn't mean to, y'know, spring this on you or anything, I just- when Avery was calling you- that- and I was standing up for you, and I've done it time after time, and before, you just didn't seem to notice that I was trying to help, and then just now, you sounded concerned and then after Avery left, I started thinking too much and I-" Lily cut him off by putting her hand over his mouth. It then occurred to her that it was a very intimate thing to do, and she internally squirmed, but didn't remove her hand.

"James?" There was a muffled "Yes?" from behind her hand and she smiled softly.

"Shut up." James mumbled something that sounded like "Yes ma'am."

"James Potter, you do realize you're the most sought after boy at this school, right?" James looked abashed and ducked his head sheepishly.

"Apparently so. You know, when you first asked me out in fourth year, I thought you were the biggest prat. And sometimes I still do. But you're not all bad. And you're possibly even half-attractive," Lily assured him, a faint blush creeping up. Why was she doing this? She hadn't thought any of this through. She never spoke without thinking it through thoroughly. But James Potter made her like that, and always had. He made her furious, self-conscious, irritated beyond belief, and so many other things at so many different times and often at the same time, but the one thing he always did was made her blurt out her words. Lily realized the palm of her hand was still cupped over James's mouth, and so did he, because he poked his tongue at her hand, causing her to pull back her hand abruptly, and wipe her hand on his arm, laughing. James grinned impishly, slinging an arm around her shoulders, seemingly back to his usual confident self, but she could still see the relief etched into his features.

Lily smiled softly at him, laying her head onto his shoulder. She didn't even know that she thought any of that about James Potter, but it was true. Her feelings toward him had become befuddled, the recent thoughts getting mixed around with her memories of his tormenting, taunting younger self. The too-confident, arrogant Potter receded once more, leaving a mix between that and the nervous one she had seen moments before.

"Lily Evans, you know I've been in love with you since we were first years, right?" Lily blushed, lowering her eyes to her lap, where her fingers tangled together.

"No? Well now you do. And for the longest time, I was childish about it. But then I realized it should be up to you what happens, not me. Because if it were up to me, I'd probably kidnap you and never let anyone else see you, in a totally non-creepy way, of course," James added on. Lily laughed a little, but let him continue, choosing to ignore the "in love with you."

"But honest, it sort of just occurred to me that… it's not my decision, I shouldn't be trying to force you. I mean, I'm still going to try to get you to go out with me, but I'm not going to force it on you, y'know?" Lily looked surprised.

"I'm surprised, James, that's actually rather mature of you," she teased. He quirked a grin, and they lapsed into a momentary silence. Lily lay her head back on his shoulder, and felt him rest his cheek on her head cautiously, as though she might dash like a frightened doe if he startled her.

"Thank you, by the way."

"For what?" James seemed genuinely confused.

"For standing up for me to Avery. Severus never would have," she said. James shrugged.

"I couldn't let him call you that," he mumbled. Lily smiled to herself and hummed a "hmmm" in response. They returned to a comfortable silence.

"You know, my birthday is in three days," James reminded her. Lily laughed.

"Your point is?"

"You'd best get me something," he teased. Lily laughed again shaking her head slightly.

"You never cease to amaze, do you?" She felt James grin and squeeze her shoulders. Their chatter continued on, punctuated with Lily's laughter and James's chuckles before Lily seemed to realize something.

"Oh! Curfew must be past! Dammit!" She stood up quickly, pulling James with her, who grumbled and followed somewhat reluctantly. She continued tugging him along until, minutes later, they had successfully evaded any patrolling prefects or teachers, and crawled through the portal behind the portrait. Lily collapsed into an armchair away from the fire, James still trailing along behind her. She noticed the three of James's friends in another corner, and was relieved they had not taken notice of her, nor of James. She allowed herself to sink into the chair, looking up at James, who continued to stand, looking almost… awkward, which was something she had never seen from him. Lily moved to the side, attempting to make space for him in the armchair and patted the seat beside her invitingly. James chuckled, but instead sat at the space near her feet, leaning against the space next to her legs, his arm pressed into them. She smiled amusedly at him, though she knew he did not see it, and reached out to run her fingers through his wild mop of black hair, but pulled back. She did not want to be too forward. She then scolded herself for thinking this, as she knew Potter was basically in love with her anyway and would not thinking anything too forward from her.

Lily extended her fingers nervously once more. She let herself to run her fingers through his hair, and he leaned his head against her knees. She allowed herself to relax into the chair, his warmth emanating through her legs and into her body. She felt his fingers brush against the skin of her ankle as he played with the string bracelet around her ankle. Goosebumps arose where his fingers touched, but she pretended not to notice, though she wasn't sure if he did or not.

That evening, Lily fell asleep for the first time with James Potter by her side, and it would most definitely not be the last.


	2. Chapter 2

Where Has This Gone?

Chapter Two

Lily awoke in her own bed, still dressed, minus shoes. She yawned widely, her arms stretching over her head as she heard her joints click into place. She lay with her eyes closed for a moment more before allowing herself to see her dormitory. The girls she shared the room with- Marlene, Katie, and Alice- were still asleep. She watched the dust particles float on the sunlight that filtered in through the half-open curtains hanging from the window. She stretched once more and swung her legs out of bed. Her sock-clad feet made no noise as she padded to her trunk to dig out her uniform.

Lily's dorm mates were just waking when she slipped out of the room and down the stairs of the girls' dormitories. She hurriedly gathered her books and notes that had been left by the chair she'd fallen asleep in the night before. A blush rushed to her cheeks at the thought of falling asleep next to James Potter. Lily assumed he had been the one to carry her back to her dormitory. She lugged her belongings back to her room, setting them down quietly. Marlene was struggling to get a shoe on, and Lily giggled. Marlene glared pointedly at her- Marlene was _not _a morning person- and continued in her struggle. Lily continued to wait for her friend until she was ready, and the pair trudged down to breakfast together.

As they walked, Marlene regained her usual, cheery persona and was chattering with Lily by the time they sat at the table. They slipped onto the bench across from each other and immediately, Marlene piled food onto her plate, causing Lily to chuckle. Lily began to do the same, though much more slowly. Minutes later, the Marauders- as they had come to be known around the school- approached the table where they sat. Sirius slid into the space beside Marlene, coming to a rest rather close next to her, greeting her and wrapping an arm around her waist. Lily exchanged a glance with Remus, who pretended to gag at the display of affection, causing Lily to giggle. She felt a warm body next to her and looked to see James Potter sitting next to her. She raised her eyebrows at his closeness, and he moved away slightly.

"Morning, Evans," he chirped. Lily was slightly put off by his uncharacteristic cheeriness, but greeted him in return, following with saying hello to Remus and Peter.

"Sleep well, Evans?" Sirius asked from across the table. Lily glared at him, and she was fairly sure she caught James doing the same out of the corner of her eye.

"What did I do?" he asked innocently as Marlene elbowed him. Lily rolled her eyes, but allowed a smile to slip onto her face.

For the rest of the day, James was waiting to walk Lily to her classes, and the Marauders ate lunch with Lily and Marlene. Marlene had been poking fun at her all day because of James, but Lily only teased her back. When dinnertime came around, the other Marauders were making less subtle jokes than usual about James and Lily. One particular one from Sirius had Lily burying her face in her hands when her cheeks lit up like a flame, though James was laughing loudly with the rest of them.

The group made their way back to the common room, Sirius and Marlene drifting off to sit in a chair off to the side of the group, much to the teasing of the other Marauders. Sirius flipped them off behind his back, and fortunately for him, Marlene didn't see.

Remus and Peter sat on the sofa across from James and Lily, and the four were chatting amiably about classes. Peter and Remus were in the midst of a heated discussion about Slughorn's essay when James shuffled closer to Lily. The pair who were debating didn't notice, but Lily certainly did.

"Potter, what are you doing?" she murmured without looking at him. James grinned at her.

"What do you think I'm doing?" he murmured back. Lily's lips tugged at a smile.

"I think you're trying to make a move and failing," she responded, chuckling softly, looking at him now. James feigned hurt, placing a hand on his chest, and shuffling closer once more, so their knees were just barely touching. Lily looked up at him, suppressing a smile as he smirked at her. He laid an arm across her shoulders, his fingers on her shoulder hot through her sweater.

"Potter, you're quite terrible at this, you know. I honestly don't know how you've ever gotten a girl," Lily teased. James's smirk turned into a teasing grin, his fingers beginning to trace patterns on her shoulder.

"Oh, really? So you don't feel anything right now?" he murmured back, his grin telling her that he knew. He knew her heart was tattooing a rhythm into her ribcage, could feel it, likely. She narrowed her eyes playfully, shoving him with her shoulder. He chuckled, pulling her closer.

"Hmm… I think I'm right, aren't I, Miss Evans?" James poked at her. Lily rolled her eyes and attempted to pull away half-heartedly. By now, Remus and Peter had noticed the exchange and their debate was half-hearted and half-nonsense as they paid more attention to James and Lily. Remus had a knowing smile on his face, while Peter just looked slightly confused. Lily blushed at the audience. In a sudden movement, Remus stood to leave and tugged Peter with him. Lily watched them go, bewildered by the sudden change of mind. She looked to James, and understood. He had told them to bugger off. She internally rolled her eyes, but didn't _really _mind. She allowed him to pull her closer again, and drew her knees up to rest against him. She looked up to see him already staring. She offered a smile, and he returned the favor.

"So, Miss Evans, what are you thinking of me now?" James asked. Lily rolled her eyes and promptly refused to answer. James chuckled and lightly poked her side, causing her to squirm away from his half-embrace. He jutted out his lower lip, causing her to suck in a sharp breath and look at her hands folded in her lap.

"Ah, I _know _what you're thinking of me, if you won't answer." The implication made Lily blush and hit his arm lightly, causing James to laugh unapologetically. Lily yawned widely, rubbing her eyes a moment before laying herself down, her head in James's lap. Nerves flared momentarily at her own daringness, but when James lay an arm across her waist, she realized nothing she did would be too forward with him. She smiled up at him before closing her eyes, not to sleep, but to enjoy the moment. She wondered what he thought, when she did things like this- leaning into his embraces, laying her head on him, grabbing his hand to drag him somewhere. Did he think she liked him in return, that she was leading him on, that she was only being friendly? Honestly, she didn't know _what _she thought, except that she wasn't leading him on, and that she wasn't being friendly. But to like Potter in return? The thought itself was preposterous.

Lily shook herself out of her thoughts when she felt James's fingers toying with her hair. Her eyes flittered open and met his and she smiled. He looked deep in thought, lost in it rather. Once more, she wondered what he was thinking. Did he enjoy the moments like these? The ones she was sure he had waited a long time for? And was that what she wanted? For these moments to continue? For him to think things like that?

Suddenly, he leaned down, and Lily panicked. As he neared, her eyes closed, out of both fear and hope. But his lips stopped near her ear, whispering words.

"I never thought Sirius would like a girl for longer than a few days. I suppose McKinnon has proved me wrong, hmm? Though, I'd appreciate it if they weren't constantly sucking face," he murmured. Lily grinned up at him.

"As though you wouldn't do the same, Potter? I'm sure you _have," _she poked fun, but he shook his head seriously.

"Actually, not as often as he does." Lily's eyebrows rose.

"Really, Potter? Not a new girl every week?" James looked surprised.

"No! One, possibly every few months, but not for all of that time. And never for very long."

"And why is that? Can't hold your interest? Is that what you'll do with me?" Lily heard the concern creeping into her voice, where she had meant to be teasing, and cursed herself for it. What was she talking about? He hadn't even done anything to indicate he wanted to do anything of the sort with her, and here she was being concerned. What should she care if Potter was planning to lead her on and leave her? She wouldn't be falling for his attempts to make a move on her!

But James looked appalled.

"No! Never! None of them…" he trailed off into mumbled words. Lily frowned.

"What was that?"

"I said, none of them…" and he trailed off once more, but she caught "compared to you." Lily sat up quite quickly, surprising him. He then looked fearful, almost.

"What? Me?" James averted his eyes, suddenly shy. Lily's fingers touched his cheek, moving him to face her.

"Really? And how do I know you don't say that to all of them?"

"You don't, really, but I don't. Just you," James promised, sincerity seeping through his words. Lily smiled softly at him. She pressed her lips to his cheek, lingering for a moment before pulling away. James looked surprised.

"You don't hate me?" It was Lily's turn to be surprised.

"Why would I?"

"Well… if I ever even talk about anyone else, most girls would go running, or slap me. But you didn't," he pointed out.

"Well, that's obvious. But it may also be because you said they all get compared to me. I'm sure if you told _them _that, they wouldn't go running," Lily suggested. James smirked slightly, though the shyness still lingered.

"But I don't need them anymore. You're here. Right?"

Lily stared at him. Was she? Could she? She hadn't sorted out her feelings for this boy in front of her. He had tormented her and Severus for years, had confused her previous feelings of hatred for the younger James with the current, seemingly sweet and changed, James Potter. It was all jumbled in her mind.

"I-I-" Lily stammered. She didn't know how to respond. How could she?

"I'm sorry- I didn't mean- You don't have to-" Lily continued staring at him.

"I don't know," Lily responded, somewhat late now. James nodded abashedly.

Lily scrambled away, scurrying off to her dormitory before any more damage could be done to whatever the hell they had.


	3. Chapter 3

Where Has This Gone?

Chapter Three

For the entirety of the next day, Lily attempted to avoid James Potter as much as she could. Obviously, nothing could be done for the seating arrangement in Transfiguration, but she ignored the resumed notes being tossed in her lap. When McGonagall called for class to end, Lily gathered her things hurriedly, before James could talk to her, and Marlene scurried after her best friend, and Lily was sure she heard her mutter an apology to James.

"Lily, wait up!" Marlene called after her. Lily glanced back, slowing to allow her friend to catch up.

"Why the rush?" the blonde girl questioned. Lily just shook her head, refusing to respond. She heard Marlene sigh.

"Lily, whatever he did, James looks really sorry." That just made her feel guilty about running off last night, and about ignoring him. But he couldn't say things like that! And she honestly didn't have an answer to his question.

"Mar, let's just go eat, alright?" Marlene shrugged, but said nothing more on the matter, and Lily was grateful. They walked in silence down to the Great Hall and sat further down the bench than the Marauders, which Sirius seemed off-put by. The two girls sat eating in silence for a while, but then Marlene spoke.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened?"

"I don't know, Mar. I just- I don't know," Lily finished lamely. Marlene rolled her eyes.

"I'm your best friend. You can tell me," she prompted. Lily sighed and began telling her what had occurred. By the end, Marlene's mouth was agape.

"He-_What?_ I know Potter's in love with you, but honestly, that boy can be rather daft. He must know that you've only just begun to not hate him!"

"I know, Mar, I know. I just- I can't separate my feelings for the younger Potter from the current one, that's the thing. He's always been this arrogant little toerag, but recently he's just been…"

"Playing the part of lover quite well?"

"Oh, hush up!" Lily half-laughed at her friend's words. Marlene grinned impishly back.

"Ah, so it's true then?" Lily blushed, avoiding the other girl's gaze, and Marlene began to laugh.

"Oh, Lily. Never thought it would come to this, did you? Liking Potter?" Lily continued to stare down at her half-eaten food, glancing up to see Marlene still grinning at her. Lily scowled at her friend.

"Well, I suppose there's your answer, then, Lils. Just don't put off making up with Potter too long, alright? He keeps hanging around me and Sirius, and honestly- I don't know how much longer I can put up with his moping." Lily had to laugh at that, allowing her eyes to dart down the table to where the Marauders sat, James eating quietly alongside his loud friends. She returned her eyes to Marlene and then to her plate.

They finished eating, and the pair made their way back to the common room, only after Marlene stopped to swoop down and peck a kiss on Sirius's cheek. Lily and Remus once more exchanged a glance and this time it was Lily who pretended to gag, though both were laughing.

"Come on, now, I'm trying to eat!" Remus complained to the two, but Sirius waved him off.

"C'mon, Mar, I have homework to finish!" Lily prompted, seeing her friend lingering to kiss the boy longer. Marlene looked up and laughed, pecking Sirius on the lips once more before the girls set off. Lily rolled her eyes at her friend.

"What? I can't stay and sit, seeing as _someone _hasn't made up with a certain Potter boy!" Lily ignored the comment, and they moved on to other topics as they made their way to the common room. They climbed through the portrait hole, still laughing.

They climbed the stairs to gather their books and such to do homework.

"I can't believe Slughorn gave us a _three foot long essay. _That's ridiculous! How much can we really write on a Draught of Living Death? '_Oh, if you drink this, you'll basically go into a coma.' _Not much else to say!" Marlene complained. Lily chuckled at her friend.

"Actually, I've already finished. C'mon, Mar, it's not all that bad," she prompted. Marlene huffed.

"It's so hard being friends with you sometimes. Want to let me copy it?" She pleaded. Lily laughed and turned Marlene to writing her essay. The girls spent the evening chattering and doing homework, though the latter activity was not-so-pleasant. Eventually, the Marauders found their way back to the common room, and James and Sirius seemed to be having a heated discussion while Remus and Peter watched, Remus seeming almost amused. Lily pretended not to notice the group of boys, returning her attention to her work.

"Do you think Slughorn's going to take out a measuring tape and measure this?" Marlene asked, her brow furrowing. Lily shrugged.

"I suppose not, why?"

"I'm a few inches short. I doubt he'll notice, right?" Marlene looked hopeful. Lily grinned.

"You'd better hope not!" Marlene poked her tongue out at her friend and wrote her name in large letters at the bottom of the essay.

"There!" Lily laughed and continued with her own scribblings for Charms. They sat in silence a while longer, Marlene having moved on to "interpreting her dreams" for Divination. Lily thought it was a load of rubbish, but she said nothing.

"Mar, I'm heading off to bed," Lily yawned. Marlene nodded, still concentrating on the parchment in front of her.

"Alright. Night, Lils." Lily headed off to her dormitory, pretending not to notice the way James started toward her, but stopped himself.

As she settled in between her warm covers, Lily couldn't help but think of James, and tomorrow was Saturday, and thank god there were no classes and- _dammit. _It was James's birthday tomorrow. He'd been prompting her the day before, trying to get her to give him a present- laughingly, of course. He didn't honestly expect her to get him anything.

But maybe that was how she could make it up to him.

The following morning, when Lily had made her way down to the common room, it was to the ending lines of "Happy Birthday." She smiled to herself, finding Marlene among the throng of Gryffindors and laughing along with her friend at James Potter's bows to the crowd. He seemed to be in a slightly better mood. The crowd dissipated, apparently having been prompted by Sirius Black to sing to his best friend. Marlene and Lily began to make their way to breakfast as the people around them left. Both girls were laughing at something Marlene had said that Sirius had said. They sat at the Gryffindor table, still talking and laughing. The entirety of the Great Hall was abuzz with chatter and laughter, even as the sky reflected in the ceiling was thundering and flashed with lightning.

"Oh! Last night- Sirius- he…" Marlene was suddenly shy, grinning widely but looking sheepish.

"What? What'd he do?" Lily persisted. Marlene took a deep breath.

"He asked me to be his girlfriend!" she said, all in a rush. Lily sat mouth agape.

"What?! Mar, how could you not tell me this sooner?" She exclaimed. Marlene shrugged, glancing down the table to her, apparently, boyfriend where he sat with the other Marauders.

"Well now I feel awful for keeping you from sitting over there!" Lily complained. Marlene grinned.

"You know, we _could _go sit with them," she half-pleaded. Lily sighed in mock exasperation and stood to move seats.

"Thank you, Lily, you're the best! I love you!" Marlene half-squealed, half-laughed. Lily laughed and waved her off.

"Oi, what about me?" Sirius asked, apparently having overheard Marlene's words as they'd drawn nearer. Lily sat herself next to Remus, avoiding James's eyes.

"You heard, then?" Remus muttered, nodding at the couple seated across from them. Lily grimaced.

"Oh, yes. I'm sure we'll get to see much more of their snogging," she pointed out. Remus groaned, and Lily laughed at his reaction.

"And neither of us will hear the end of it, hmm? '_Did you see Mar today? God, she's hot.'" _Remus imitated his friend. Lily grinned.

"Trust me, I hear the same. _'Lily, did you see the way he looked at me? He looks so hot when he does that, doesn't he?'" _Peter and James were making gagging noises at Marlene and Sirius, who were, surprisingly, not snogging, but Sirius had his arm around her and was whispering to her. Remus and Lily exchanged a look, Lily raising an eyebrow.

Eventually, they returned to the common room, all being too wary of hanging around outside, where the rain pounded on the ground and anyone who dared venture into it. They sat themselves on the couches, Sirius and James shooing off the first years that were there before them. Remus merely rolled his eyes, apparently used to this. Sirius and Marlene sunk into one couch, very close together. Remus and Peter took the arm chairs, leaving James and Lily to share the other couch. Lily shot a glare at Remus, who pretended not to notice. She sat on the far end from James, avoiding his glances. Remus and Peter slipped off at some point during conversation, though she suspected it was at differing times. Marlene and Sirius began to get very couple-like, and Lily averted her gaze to where her hands rested in her lap. All of a sudden, James was next to her and leaning closer. She looked up, shocked. He hadn't been near her, she supposed he was respecting that she was avoiding him. He leaned in to whisper in her ear, his breath warm against her cold skin.

"Would you like to leave?"

She assumed he'd seen her discomfort at seeing her best friend snogging his best mate. She nodded vehemently, and he took her by the hand and led her out the portal. They navigated the corridors, the silence hanging between them like something tangible. Lily realized he was still holding her hand. She blushed, but he didn't notice. She had spent the previous day avoiding him, and now he was holding her hand and dragging her through the hallways. They stopped on the seventh floor, a tapestry of dancing trolls hanging from the wall.

"Where-"Lily started to speak, but got cut off by a _shh _from James. She huffed and watched him pace back and forth for a moment- thinking he'd lost his mind, mind you- before stopping. A door materialized on the wall. Lily stared at it in shock. What the bloody hell? James opened the door and waved her in. Lily entered the room slowly, staring around her. Couches were pushed against the walls, hammocks hung in one corner, and shelves lined one wall. The awe showed on her face as James followed her into the room. She turned to look at him.

"What is this place?" she asked. He smirked smugly.

"The Room of Requirement. This particular one is our hideout." Lily continued looking about her, the realization that this was the Marauders' refuge striking her. This was where the four boys spent their time, planning pranks (blueprints and sketches on the walls confirmed this), playing games (faint scorch marks told of games of Exploding Snap), and who knew what else.

"Like it?" Lily turned to look back at James, who looked suddenly shy. She smiled.

"It's interesting to see inside the great minds of the Marauders," she admitted. A silence lapsed over them as she looked at the shelves and their contents. Exploding Snap (she'd been right), pillows, dung bombs, all sorts of things. She was startled when James spoke.

"Lily, I'm sorry. I-I shouldn't have said what I did. I'm sorry. I don't want you to avoid me." Lily looked at him. He had his head down, not looking at her, his hands clasped in front of him. James Potter apologizing? To her? She smiled to herself, knowing she'd already forgiven him. She slowly meandered up to him.

"James Potter," she murmured, placing her hands on top of his clasped ones. He continued to avoid her gaze.

"You are a complete idiot," she continued, rising on her toes to bring her face closer to his. He still didn't look at her. Did he honestly not know what was coming?

"But not always." Now, he looked at her, confusion written across his face. Lily smiled gently at him and brought her lips to his. She pressed her lips to his softly, moving her arms to wrap around his neck. He didn't move for a moment, stood unresponsive, before putting his hands on her waist and kissing her back vehemently. Lily pulled back and grinned up at him.

"God, Evans, you scared me," James breathed. Lily shook her head, bringing his head down so she could kiss him again.

"You _are _an idiot, though," she pointed out when she pulled away again. He grinned down at her.

"I don't mind being an idiot if you kiss me." Lily blushed and buried her face in his chest, feeling his chuckle. Feeling his arms wrapped around her, his heart beating rapidly, his cheek resting on her head, she couldn't deny that she enjoyed this.

"I can honestly say I never thought I'd be kissing Lily Evans," James laughed. Lily looked up at him, grinning.

"And why not?"

"Because you've always seemed like this far-off illusion, this girl who hated me and was beautiful doing so. But you're even more beautiful when you're like this," he murmured.

"Like what?" she asked.

"Not hating me. Liking me. In my arms. All of it." Lily blushed, hiding her face again until James convinced her to look back up.

"Lily Evans. Look at that, you don't hate me," he observed. Lily smiled, slipping out of his arms and seating herself on one of the couches.

"Hmm… I suppose not," she teased. James laughed, coming to sit next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and taking one of her hands in his.

"Oh, really? So if I did this-" he kissed her nose "you _might _still hate me?" Lily pretended to consider this.

"Hmm… I dunno, I might," she teased. James rolled his eyes. He lowered his face to hers and skimmed his lips across hers. The look he gave her made her heart skip a beat and her breath hitch, and she knew he heard it because he grinned wickedly.

"Then if I-" he cut himself off, pressing his lips to hers. Lily was surprised, but leaned into him, kissing him back. He ran his tongue over her lip, causing her to gasp in surprise. She reached her arms up to wrap around his neck, her fingers tangling in his hair. James moved his lips to kissing along her jaw, stopping near her ear.

"Still hate me?" he murmured breathlessly. Lily shook her head with conviction, causing James to chuckle. She pulled his face back to meet hers, shocking herself with her own daringness. She heard him moan into their kiss, their mouths moving together, their tongues dancing. She smiled against his lips, trailing a hand down his chest, causing his breath to catch this time and surprising herself. She felt the muscles from years of Quidditch practice, and had to admit he was much more than half-attractive, as she'd told him. James pulled away, leaning his forehead against hers.

"Bloody hell, Evans," he breathed. Lily attempted a smile, but looked away from his searching gaze.

"I have to admit, I no longer wonder why Black and Mar are always snogging," Lily admitted. James smirked, pecking her on the lips.

"Trust me, if I had known snogging you could be… well, like that, I would've attempted it much earlier," James conceded. Lily laughed and hit him softly.

"Doesn't mean I would have gone along," she pointed out. He shrugged, and leaned in to kiss her again. It was softer, barely there, but made Lily's heart stutter.

"James Potter, don't be a tease," she murmured against his lips. She felt his smirk.

"But that's what you love best about me, isn't it?" he mumbled back. Lily didn't answer, but shook her head softly in disbelief. James decided to ignore this on the grounds of pressing his lips to hers more firmly, and Lily didn't mind a bit. He pressed little kisses along her cheekbone, and up her jaw.

"Merlin, James," Lily breathed. He ignored her comment, trailing his tongue along the shell of her ear. He continued kissing down her neck, sucking softly on the spot just under her jaw. His lips trailed across the edge of her collarbone, and up her neck once more.

"James," Lily half-moaned, half-warned. He didn't relent, kissing back along her jawline, his lips hot on her skin. His lips hovered near hers once more when he spoke.

"Say that again," he insisted. She complied, breathing his name. He kissed her lips again, moaning into her.

"Bloody hell, Lils," he breathed, drawing back slightly. Lily peered up at him through her eyelashes. He pulled her onto his lap, her knees on either side of his legs- closer, closer. She kissed him softly once more, before he caught her lip with his teeth. Lily pressed her lips closer to his, cutting him off.

"James Potter, you'd best stop that," she growled under her breath.

"And why is that?" he asked ever-so-innocently. Lily breathed out and kissed along his jawline, trailing up to his ear.

"It's not bloody fair, that's why," she murmured.

"What isn't?" James asked, continuing his "innocence." Lily rolled her eyes.

"You know what you do to me, and it doesn't seem I have the same effect on you. How is that fair?" He took her face in his hands, bringing her back.

"Lily Evans, you have no idea what you do to me. My heart threatens to explode from my chest," Lily ran a hand down his chest at this, causing him to growl slightly, "My breath catches, you make me feel like I'm eleven and watching you run away from me." Lily pecked his lips, smiling at him. He growled, pulling her to him, his lips on hers once more. She was surprised at his roughness, but kissed him back eagerly. His fingers brushed her sides, leaving a hot trail after them.

"Potter, you are entirely awful." James looked at her, confused.

"It should be illegal to kiss like that," she continued, laying her head on his shoulder. He chuckled, his arms wrapping around her and holding her to him. She saw his grin and he leaned down to kiss her jaw again.

"We should be going back, you know," Lily pointed out. James pouted, his lower lip jutting out.

"I think we should just stay here and do this." With this, he kissed her fiercely again. Lily pulled away, laughing.

"James," she warned, still laughing.

"What? My fucking hot girlfriend kisses me like that, and I'm expected to not want to do that again? Yeah, right," he muttered. Lily blushed and hid her face in his shoulder.

"Girlfriend?" she questioned, lifting her head after a moment. James avoided her gaze.

"D-did I say that? I-I-"

"Shut up," Lily murmured, pressing her lips to his softly. James pulled away for a moment.

"What does that mean, then?" he prompted, looking rather concerned. Lily grinned.

"What do you think it means?"

"No?"

"Don't be daft."

"If that's what you call it, then I'll be daft as long as you keep kissing me like that." Lily blushed harder.

"I knew that was a bad idea."

"On the contrary, it was an excellent idea." Lily rolled her eyes, but allowed him to draw her back into a kiss, pretending they had not ignored the obviously unanswered question. She pulled back again.

"C'mon, I'm sure there are people looking for us," Lily prompted. James groaned, rolling his head back against the couch.

"Must we?"

"Yes!"

Lily slid off his lap, blushing as she realized their position, and tugged on his hand.

"Let's go, James. I'm sure your friends want you back," she reminded him. James sighed and stood with her.

"Doubt it. Padfoot's got McKinnon, Remus and Peter have gotten used to me and Sirius being off, and I… I'm here." He kissed her again, one hand at the small of her back, the other tangled in her hair. Lily smiled into his lips, but didn't stop him. Her fingers tangled in his hair, tugging just slightly. James groaned as the hand resting on her back trailing along her spine caused her back to arch into him. She stood on her toes, pressing her lips to the hollow just under his ear, sucking lightly on his earlobe, trailing her tongue along the shell. He shivered, arms tightening around her. Lily trailed kisses along his jaw, as he had done before, and brought her lips back to his. They stood like that for a long while, teasing, kissing, before Lily pulled away again.

"C'mon, you daft boy, we have to be off," she scolded, though a grin was firmly set on her face. James allowed himself to be dragged away from the room without protest.

The group – consisting of the Marauders, Lily, and Marlene- sat at the dining tables later that evening, a chorus of laughter erupting often. Their food had long since been finished, but they lingered, not wanting to return to the common room. Lily continuously swept away James's hand from her knee, but even that could not hinder her mood. She laughed once more at Sirius's story, and even though the other boys had been there, they hung on every word as much as Lily and Marlene did.

James laughed, glancing over at Lily. Her eyes crinkled at the corners, her grin was not at all forced, her red hair was swept up into a ponytail, much to his chagrin. Lily caught him staring and rolled her eyes at him. He grinned sheepishly and returned to the conversation, but Lily found herself staring as he had been. He most certainly was _not _unattractive, and Quidditch had not hurt any. It occurred to her that she may even have renounced her hatred sooner, if he had not asked for help in Transfiguration a few days ago. She noticed his smirk and looked away. He knew she'd been staring, dammit.

Eventually, the group made its way back to the tower, though it was likely more due to the fact that curfew was approaching than anything. Although Lily knew they didn't have any qualms about staying out after the curfew, she knew it was for her and Marlene more than anything.

Their jokes and taunts continued the entire way to the tower, and James and Lily walked behind Remus and Marlene, who were laughing at Sirius's teasing Peter. Lily didn't look when James's fingers found her own, nor when their palms were pressed together, and their fingers were intertwined. She pretended his skin wasn't hot on her own, and also that she wasn't thinking about their escapade in the Room of Requirement from the morning. She ignored the blush that crept up her cheeks at the thoughts and the way James squeezed her hand, apparently having noticed the blush.

When they reached the common room, Lily was partially relieved. She wasn't sure she was ready for that intimate gesture, even after the morning. It was _James Bloody Potter. _

Their group settled into the couches by the fire, deserted by thirds years that had scurried off when they had entered. Remus sat on the other side of James, and Peter sat next to Sirius and Marlene, and Lily did not envy him.

"Get a room!" James laughed at his best mate, who waved him away. Lily, Remus and Peter laughed.

"Hush up, Moony, you were no better with Cerra Gladock in fifth year," Sirius quipped, surfacing momentarily. Remus shot him a glare, muttering something under his breath that sounded an awful lot like it included the words "awful bloody git."

Lily let herself settled into the couch, snuggling into James's side, his arm around her shoulders warming her. She brought her knees up onto the couch, laying them on top of James. He looked down to her, smiling softly and pressing a kiss to her forehead, making her nose scrunch and Remus and Peter to cry out varying calls of "Gross!" and "Oh, come off it!" She was pretty sure James shot them the bird, but chose to ignore it as she laid her head on his shoulder. She yawned widely, her eyes fluttering closed. The common room was warm and peaceful, almost _quiet _for once. It was likely due to the fact that curfew had come and passed, and they had missed the throng of people as they had sat in the dining hall. That combined with the boy beside her radiating warmth and playing with the end of her ponytail nearly sent her into sleep. She listened to the boys continue to joke, as Sirius and Mar had rejoined the conversation. She smiled, not at anything in particular, but at the situation. She was sitting with _James Potter, _enjoying herself, and she didn't even mind the Marauders. With this thought, she drifted off.

Lily awoke, presumably hours later, to James moving to stand. The fire had dimmed considerately, and the others had, she assumed, gone to bed.

"James?" she murmured, one hand rubbing the grogginess from her eyes. He looked to her, sinking back into the sofa.

"Lily, I thought you were asleep?"

"I was."

"Sorry," he grimaced. Lily shook her head.

"Not you. S'alright." James sat back into the couch, and Lily replaced her head on his shoulder. She yawned widely, but replied in the negative when he offered to take her up to her dormitory.

"So how was your birthday?" Lily murmured, tilting her head to look up at him. James grinned back.

"Rather excellent, if you must know."

"And why is that?"

"Well, you know, I got to spend my morning making up with a beautiful girl." Lily smiled, too tired to blush or be embarrassed.

"And how'd it go?" she mumbled in return.

"I have a girlfriend, so why don't you tell me?" Lily laughed sleepily and rolled her eyes. She leaned up and pressed her lips to his briefly.

"Happy birthday, Potter."


End file.
